


Bad porn gif

by kgmkrk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animated GIFs, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Uzumaki Naruto, warning: bad art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgmkrk/pseuds/kgmkrk
Summary: I learned of rotoscope yesterday. The first thing I did was something everyone with knowledge of rotoscoping should have done: make narusasu porn.





	Bad porn gif

I went through hell to find a way to post animated gif on ao3

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a literal day on it.  
> Literally 24 hours. I started at 9pm yesterday and continued working on it the moment i woke up today.  
> Btw, the actual reason I did this was because I remember seeing a sasunaru gif of this sort a loooong time ago. It's 2019, I'm not gonna say narusasu is opressed anymore, but to be honest, if there is something the sasunaru side has and narusasu doesn't, I will probably do it.


End file.
